Sugary Sweetness
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: Nick seems out of sorts *Slash implied!*


Title: Sugary Sweetness

Summary: Too short

Pairing: It's a surprise

A/N: All the medical stuff is true. Really. And this is for the Secret Slasha at CrimeSceneInvestigationSlash group.

Archives: Fingerprints, Butterflywings, Fanfiction.net and anyone else just let me know!

Nice to see you could finally join us Nick.

Huh? Wha? Nick looked off. Grissom couldn't put his finger on it, but Nick seemed unwell.

The meeting. I paged you? Talking about the case, before we call go home? Grissom drew the words out, hoping to spark some recognition in Nick's eyes. Do you even know what I'm talking about?

Nah man I don't! So why don't you lay off! Nick yelled at Grissom. Everyone stared in shock, feeling confused at how Nick was acting. He seemed to morph suddenly. In a shocked and tearful voice Nick says, Oh Gil I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell. Please forgive me? Grissom nodded dumbly in shock from Nick's sudden change. Something was wrong with him. Grissom was getting up when he lunged forward to keep Nick from falling. Grissom helped Nick lay on the ground. Nick blinked blearily at Grissom and slurred, Where am I? Why am I on the floor? Then the muscles in Nick's right arm started to twitch spastically. 

What the hell is wrong with him? Catherine got on the phone to call an ambulance.

Greg walked in the door his nose stuck in a file, I finally got those results fro-what the heck? Why is Nick on the floor?

Nick's headed lolled over a bit to look up a Greg. Hey Greggo, his voice still slurred, sorry I yelled at you earlier. I had a headache I didn't mean it. Nick voice was clogged with tears.

Has he been like that for awhile? Greg asked.

No. When he came in he was disconnected but not emotional. Then he got mad and yelled at me. Then, Gil stressed the word, he bursts into tears and apologized like mad. Practically falls face first into the floor. Then bizarrely his muscles start twitching uncontrollably.

Grissom who had been looking right at Greg could see the light go on in his head indicating he had an idea. What? What do you think it is?

Warrick, who had been quietly talking to Nick to keep him awake, focuses on these words, you know something Greg?

Greg looked reluctant to share, but one look at the prostrate Nick made him cave. Low blood sugar. I used to baby-sit a girl that was diabetic I had to memorize the different symptoms of low blood sugar. Every one of those things it on the list: inability to concentrate, confusion and irritability, slurred speech, unsteadiness when standing or walking, muscle twitching, personality changes. Greg bent down as he spoke checking Nick's wrist and chest and his collar. Ah ha! Greg pulled Nick's collar up and exposed it to everyone. There was a pin on it proclaiming Nick's name, address, phone number and diabetic condition. We need to get his blood sugar up fast. Greg pulled a Jolly Rancher from his pocket and unwrapped it and placed it under Nick's tongue.

Nick smiled up at Greg, talking around the watermelon candy in his mouth, love in his voice, I love you, you know that don't you? Greg looked down at Nick a little worriedly.

Nick don't move the Rancher. Nick looped his arms around the two closest people Gil and Greg and pulled them close.

I love you both so much.

Catherine, Warrick and Sara stood around laughing at the embarrassed looks on Grissom and Greg's faces.

Two paramedics with a gurney came rushing in. Greg looked at them helplessly from Nick's grasp. Greg nudged Nick, Let go, Nick! Let go, please. Nick released Greg reluctantly, and Greg turned to face the EM's, He's a diabetic suffering from moderate sugar shock. I think we'll be fine here without you. Sorry to call you here, but we didn't figure out the problem until just a minute ago. It was discussed and the paramedics stuck around for fifteen minutes to make sure that Nick improved. And he did after two table spoons of jam and two more Jolly Ranchers.

Grissom was telling him about what he had said while he was out of sorts'.

I really said that?

Yes, you did.

And they really didn't think suspect anything?

Not a thing.

Nick grinned at his lover and waved at his other lover in the car next to him.

The End

Butterfly in Latvian (Latvia) is taurins.


End file.
